


Wild Horses

by unpopularmyth (Chrysander)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Intoxication, M/M, unprepared entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysander/pseuds/unpopularmyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious romp.</p><p>One shot. Might expand upon later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Horses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first nsfw fic. I'd like to know what you think!.

Tobias stared at Malcolm from across the room. Shuffling the cards in his hand. Flipping one through his fingers before it would disappear back into the deck. The pint in front of him was his third. Malcolm had just got done nursing his fourth. Tobias knew Graves could easily put away four more, but the riverman was at his limit. He wasn’t sloshed, and had no plans to be, so three was just enough.

Perhaps it was the alcohol, or some other pent up bull shit let loose by vice verses inhibition… or perhaps he was just simply going to make a mistake.

“You ever been queer curious?”

“What?” Tobias wondered if Malcolm was going to pretend he didn’t just say what he did. “I never goddamn think ’bout that shit. Got more important shit keeping me busy.”

“Like?”

“Work.”

“Ah…” He shuffled the cards, nursing his pint again. It was almost gone. “You’re no virgin, Malcolm.”

“Fuck no. I’ve had my fair share of cunts. You don’t fuckin listen. Goddamn. You fuckin asked me if I’ve fucked a man. The answer is fucking no.”

“.....” The riverman continued to shuffle his cards. 

Silence clung to the air between them. 

Finishing the pint, and setting it down decisively, Tobias stacked the cards on the table, swinging his boots around as he stood.  
Malcolm stared as the riverman approached, watching him take off his jacket and slung it onto the end of the bed. Kicking those fancy ass boots off and straddled onto his lap. The outlaw leaned back, allowing him room. 

“Tobias. What th’fuck you doin?” He grunted.  
“Relax, partner.” He said in that silky voice shit he always pulled on ladies.  
Malcolm took a drag from his cigar, turning to spit a bit of tobacco out. He flicked the ash into the empty pint. Watching Tobias, who was unstrapping side packs, and his own satchel. The thing he usually can’t be seen without. LIke his hat. Heck. Like his whole god damn outfit.

“What makes y’think I’m okay with this?”

“If you weren’t, Malcolm” The gypsy’s hips rocked into his. “You would have gave me a black eye already.”

“I’d give y’more than that.”

“Heh.. ain’t it the truth.”

 

Malcolm looked at Tobias, right in those ocean blue eyes. Even after all these years, the bastard was still a pretty face. He remembered how much he wanted to slam his fist into that face before the whole Bilgewater business.  
It wasn’t perfect. His nose still had that slight crookedness to it, when he got it broke in a bar fight. Man had he been pissed when that happened. He didn’t hear the end of it for a week. There was that nick on the corner of his top lip that was still there too, and the nick on the corner of his left eyebrow wasn’t noticeable until he was this close.

Nearly a decade and still the bastard had a pretty face. 

When Tobias leaned in for their lips to meet, Malcolm turned his head away.  
“None of that, Tobias.”  
“Alright. But from what I’ve heard, you dunno whatcher missin.” That stupid grin made Malcolm wanted to punch it right off his smug face.  
His breath had beer on it. Not much else, some dried fish, probably hours old. Tobias was certainly better hygiene than Malcolm. Sure. That didn’t mean he wanted to kiss the man grinding against his dick. 

Cloth against cloth, with the pants he could hardly feel all of it, just enough. Tobias took his hat off and hung it on the bedpost next to Malcolm's head. The rocking got more forceful after that. Tobias’ hands had a hold of the headboard.  
Malcolm puffed on his cigar as the gambler continued his lap dance. He wasn’t half bad, Graves had to admit. His pants getting tighter the more Tobias rocked into him. Getting a good boner going.  
FInishing his cigar, Malcolm put it out in the pint, resting his hands on Tobias’ hips. Grinding back up at the gypsy, who put more thrust into it. Malcolm felt his cock getting harder, it wasn’t properly erect yet. But damn was TObias doing a damn good job once the cigar was out of the way.

Their cadence got faster as time went on. Grunts from the Malcolm of them as they worked their boners together. Watching those blue eyes. Hungry with lust. If he was more sober, he was sure he’d have a different reaction to that. Right now, with the gypsy riding him like he was. Fuck it. He was tired of the clothes between them.

Malcolm's hand snaked into those tight as fuck pants. Gripping the ass they belonged to. Tobias cooed in response, keeping his hands on the headboard, eyes on Malcolm’s. Doubling his efforts, earning a gruff moan from the burly outlaw.  
Graves’ calloused hands cupped his ass, trying to snake a finger between his cheeks, but the pants were too tight. Tobias had to laugh.  
“What you laughing at?” Malcolm growled.  
“Malcolm take my pants off already.”  
“I’ll fucking rip these pansy fucks off. Make you walk around pantless.”  
“Malcolm just…” Stubborn asshole. “Quit talkin.”  
“You tellin me? I can’t shut you up elsewise’n yer telling me.”  
Tobias lifted himself up and dropped down, grinding down roughly enough, cutting Malcolm’s words off as the burly man’s breathing hitched.  
A grin flitted at the corners of his lips as Graves unbuckled him and forced his pants down. It didn’t take long for Graves’ pants to be unbuckled. 

Tobias turned around then, forcing his pants down his legs more before rubbing his bare ass on the hardened cock. Immediately resuming the pace they had before, Malcolm’s breathing hitched again. His cock rubbing into the crack, he groaned again, pressing his forehead into the gypsy’s shoulder blade. He couldn’t take much more of this lap dance like this. Malcolm shifted his cock, pulling Tobias down onto him. Pressing the tip into his ass.

“Ey!-AH! FUCK! MALCOLM!” Tobias tried to get off, but Malcolm wrapped his arms around him. The gypsy shuddered, squirming against him. “You fu-AH...ah...ha… Ah...fucking asshole. Why you gott-ah. AH. Shit.”  
Malcolm shifted forward, keeping Tobias’ backside firmly against him as he pushed in.  
The dry entry hurt like hell. Malcolm grunted when Tobias elbowed him. 

“Wouldja stop yer squirmin. ”

“AH!... Uh… AH!hah…..hah..FUCK.”

“Goddamn you the one askin for it.”

“Sh..SHIT.. Shut.. AH!” 

“Heh.. what was that? I didn catch it.” He grinned. Malcolm pushed in some more, his precum doing its best to make it more bearable. 

Grunting and yelping into the mattress with each push until Malcolm was fully sheathed into him. Holy hell he filled him. Just the feel of the burly outlaw in him sent uneasy shudders through him.  
“Ah… AH! Fuck.. Malco-AH.. Hah… ah..AH!” The pace quickened all of a sudden, and Tobias leaned forward, his head to his arms now. Malcolm had spread the gypsy’s legs, pushing his cock deeper. Sending a shudder down Tobias’ spine. He gripped the sheets.  
With Graves ramming into him, the gambler clenched his teeth, sweat dripping down the side of his head. He got lost in the sharp pricks of equal parts pain and pleasure. 

Holy damn.

“Hnnng.. Tight…” Malcolm grunted, driving his cock in and out of his partner. Now slick with precum, it made a raunchy sound every time he slammed into that tight, smooth ass. “Come’n…” Graves cupped his hand to the inner part of Tobias’ thigh, lifting the leg. “There we go.” He growled, driving in once again, and he was rewarded with a high pitched moan from the river man. “Nnng.. Yeah.. There we go.” Driving in again earned another rewarding sound. Finding that right spot had taken a bit, and now that he had it he wasn’t letting up.  
Scooping his hand to the man’s chest, Malcolm leaned down onto Tobias, shifting a bit so that he didn’t lose depth. Tobias jerked and moaned like a bitch in heat. The outlaw never seen him like this. Sweaty and well fucked. 

Malcolm slid his hand from Tobias’ chest, brushing the man’s fine black hair from his face. He wanted to see the look on his face.

Damn… even being fucked looked good on him.


End file.
